


Behind Closed Doors

by ryanmadej



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Almost Sex, Bisexual Buck, Closeted Character, First Time, Gay Eddie, M/M, Making Out, Not Really Though???, Office Sex, This is really dirty LOL, This was super rushed so ignore how shit it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanmadej/pseuds/ryanmadej
Summary: Buck was very used to living a fast paced life.





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This is dirty af and I'm sorry in advance.

Buck was very used to living a fast paced life— as was Eddie. With their jobs, being on the run constantly, having to make decisions without any prior hesitation.. that’s just what they were used to. But in their personal lives, it was much different. It took Buck entirely too long to get over Abby after she had flat out ghosted him for nearly a year, and for Eddie having to make his best effort to find the best help for his son, Christopher.. things like that you can’t just say ‘fuck it’ and do. They both were hesitant about their personal lives, which brought them to become close. They’ve struggled together, seen each other at their best and at their worst.. and it came to a point where they were basically attached at the hip.

In the beginning, Buck was unsure about whether he was willing to trust Eddie— to let him in. He was struggling, in a dark place and didn’t want to burden him. But Eddie had his own demons. It took him until he realized how alike they both truly were to open up. 

The last thing Buck had expected was to be on such a level with Diaz— and so quickly. Within only knowing him for less than a week he had already met a chunk of his family, grown attached to his eight year old son, and even go as far as to invite him over and introduce him to his ex girlfriend’s home health aide.

Long story short, things escalated quickly. Very quickly— because now the two were in the back office of the LAFD. Buck was seated on the desk, holding himself up with his arms, paperwork shoved all over the floor. Eddie was seated on his lap, knees on each side of Buck’s thighs. Lips pressed together, exchanging rough, needy kisses. Neither of them were sure exactly how they ended up like this, but were not complaining. 

Eddie’s hands were firm on Buck’s face, leading the heated kiss. He worried Buck’s bottom lip between his teeth as he withdrew and silently stared at the blond haired man under him. He slid his hands to the back of Buck’s neck, and before he had the opportunity to speak their lips were sealed once again. 

This was extremely new to Buck. This was not the first time he had shared such an intimate moment with someone, of course. Definitely not the first time he had confined himself in an office and went at it. But being with another man, this was a first. The feeling of Eddie’s stubble brushing against his face, the strong build on top of him, the low noises coming from the both of them— were all a brand new experience to him. On the other hand, this wasn’t very new to Eddie. He made it very clear in the way he rolled his hips down against Buck’s, the way he scratched his fingers up and down the bare skin underneath the black shirt Buck wore, the way he lead him through all of this. The tiny noises that he elicited from Buck let him know that he was into it just as much as he was. 

Eddie retracted and shot a sultry look at Buck, and as soon as their lips parted, Buck let out a rather needy whine. This brought a smirk to Eddie’s expression. Eddie dove back in, this time latching on to the spot on Buck’s neck, right below his left ear. In response, the other man’s eyes fluttered shut and he tipped his head to the side to allow Diaz more access. He took that hint and grazed his teeth along a sensitive patch of skin. 

“Mm— Shit.” Eddie became more fluid in his motions, moving his hips down against Buck’s with determination. He moved slow, setting a steady pace as he moved his kisses down toward Buck’s collar. Soon he was dangerously close to the hem of the other’s shirt, so he brought his hands to tug up at the bottom of the blond’s shirt, breaking apart from Buck to tug the shirt off over his head. Diaz eyed Buck up and down, noting his flushed cheeks and red lips, still wet from his own. 

Eddie returned to his work, biting and licking his way down to Buck’s chest with ease as he continued to press his hips into Buck’s. He abruptly stopped, looking up at the other.  
“Is this okay?” Eddie met Buck’s eyes, the blue barely visible due to his blown pupils. Buck knew if he tried to speak, it would come out as a shaky, needy, possibly impossible to understand noise so instead he just did the next best thing and crashed his lips to Eddie’s. Diaz was taken aback by his sudden confidence, but was quick to return the kiss. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Eddie muttered into Buck’s mouth, and was rewarded with a half nod and a strong thrust up into him. Buck nearly lost his grip on the desk, slipping backwards but catching himself as he went down. This time, it was Diaz who let a noise escape from him and one his hands raked down Buck’s now bare back as the other slipped between them and pressed firm against Buck’s now growing arousal.

Eager.

Eddie kept his hand there, palming at where Buck’s pants began to grow tighter and tighter as every minute passed. Buck’s hips twitched as Eddie continued to massage at his cock and he let out an airy moan, his head falling back. Eddie fingers worked skillfully to start undoing Buck’s pants, blindly unbuckling his belt, undoing the button and dragging down the fly. Immediately, his hand was snaked underneath the thick material and pressed against him. 

“Please.” 

Buck was at a loss for words at this point, which was very out of character for him. All he could conjure was a mixture between ‘more’, ‘holy shit’, and ‘Diaz’. Skilled fingers were working him and skilled lips were once again planted on Buck’s skin— this time sucking marks onto his scruffy jawline. Eddie suddenly sunk his teeth into the delicate skin, Buck gasping aloud and—

“What in the hell?”

The two nearly fell off of the desk at the sound of the door opening and the stern voice that came after. They quickly separated, and saw that Hen was standing in the doorway, mouth gaping. Buck glanced over at Eddie, who looked equally as mortified. Eddie’s face was frozen, staring at the figure in front of them with wide eyes. 

“I— This—We—” Buck stammered, his hand shooting down to cover himself.

Hen stormed out of the room, and they were both silent. They remained in the same spots, like statues, not even looking at each other. 

Hen’s voice was distant, they could barely make out what she said.

“Pay up. I totally called it.” With that, an annoyed groan from Chim and a pleased laugh from Hen followed.


End file.
